


tongue-tied

by riverbed



Series: do we not bleed [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crying, Dirty Talk, Edging, Face Slapping, Flogging, Height Differences, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Overstimulation, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbed/pseuds/riverbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alexander acts up; john and lafayette have some fun admonishing him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongue-tied

**Author's Note:**

> filth filth filth  
> i renounced G-d long ago but he has for whatever reason chosen not to send me to hell yet
> 
> that porn i was talking about in the notes of the story i posted earlier? this is that.
> 
> lots and lots of ass preoccupation here, jesus. sorry.

John is in an armchair reading when they come in. Lafayette enters after Alexander, slamming the door and storming off down the hallway. Alex looks at John and smirks, and John catches on, marking his place and setting the book aside. 

Lafayette comes back, face splashed with water and thick black sash in his hand. He stalks back to Alexander, crowding him by the doorway. “I can’t find the riding crop, John, gimme your belt.”

“That bad, huh?” John chuckles, rises to retrieve the crop from its place against the bookcase. He hands it to Lafayette, who growls and turns his attention back to Alexander. “He has been teasing me all day.”

“Ah.” John clicks his tongue. He looks Alexander up and down, the too-big raincoat hanging off his slender frame, his eyes large and his mouth still curled in a smirk. John places a hand against his cheek. “Being a brat again, Alexander?”

Alex closes his eyes at the contact, smiles a little more genuinely. “Mmmhmmmm,” he hums, drawn out, slow. He presses into John’s palm, and John lets him, for a moment, before sliding the hand back into Alex’s hair, holding him still, and bringing his other up to smack him across the other cheek, just hard enough to smart. It comes up pink on his light brown skin, and John does it again, a bit harder, just to watch Alex’s lips part in shock. “You know better,” he says, and steps back. “Do your worst,” he defers, backing up.

He watches while Lafayette wrestles Alexander to the wall, their agile friend fighting the whole way. Lafayette pins his wrists, boxes him in between the hard line of his own taller body and the flatness of the wall. He grinds his hips down on Alexander and growls again, a sort of show of animalistic dominance, and Alex swallows visibly.

John fidgets. Lafayette catches his eye, nods to him, and John undresses Alexander, his coat, his t-shirt, his jeans and his shorts, kicks everything off to the side, runs a hand across his chest. His cock is only just showing interest, mostly soft but stirring as John runs his knuckles down the underside. Alex is silent the whole time, staring up at him looking sort of shocked. John turns him so he faces the wall, guides his wrists till he puts his palms flat against it, strokes his hair a couple times and tugs his hips from the wall so he plants his feet. The result is a graceful curve of his back to his heaving shoulders, his ass presented. Lafayette makes a sound of approval from behind them. John looks at Alexander, whose tongue is held in his cheek. Alex smiles, a signal.

John steps back again. He perches on a stool taken from the kitchen counter, watching as Lafayette threads his fingers round the handle of the crop and swishes it through the air a couple of times, then crowds close to Alex again and loops the blindfold around his head, tying it off in a swift knot at the back. He pulls Alex’s hair back behind his ears under it, clearing his face. He presses a kiss to Alexander’s temple from behind. Alexander turns to the side, into the kiss, and John admires how pretty the stark black looks riding just above Alex’s high cheekbones, covering the bridge of his nose.

“You don’t get a warm-up,” Lafayette says, and Alexander lets out a breath that’s taken away before it’s done because Lafayette lands the crop three times in quick succession in the same spot on his ass, and Alexander gasps and tries to squirm away. Lafayette grabs his hip and hauls him out further, his body dipping lower, his only point of balance the wall with his ass this high in the air. Alex mewls as he gets hit again, and again, starting to accept it, settle into it. John is compelled to rejoin, going to Alex’s side and feeling him shiver as he lays his hand on his flank. He’s all nerves, his muscles jumping under John’s light touch.

“You need to relax,” John says, and he runs the same hand down Alex’s spine, splaying it at the small of his back.

Alexander bristles, arches where John’s hand is. He seems to summon all the cohesion he can muster to say, “What I need is a dick in me, and I kind of need it now,” between the sounds of the tip of the crop hitting his supple skin.

“Filthy mouth to go along with your behavior. Figures,” Lafayette says, slightly out of breath with effort. “Greedy,” he adds, as Alex wiggles his hips to entice. He starts landing blows on his upper thighs. “This is for you, Alexander, not for us; take it for the gift it is.”

Alex groans, hangs his head and bites down on his bottom lip. John sees blood bloom where his teeth sink in, and he leans down to kiss it away. He reaches down to trail his fingertips over the crown of Alex’s cock, and feels it stir again against his hand, almost fully hard now.

Lafayette hums. “Bet he’s enjoying this,” he lilts, nudging Alex’s legs further apart with the whip. “Little slut for punishment.”

John feels blood rush to his own groin. It’s the talking that gets him going, the admonishment; he especially loves when Alex and Lafayette do this to him, debase and debauch him and call him names. But he knows how to dish it out effectively, too.

“Yeah, Alex? He’s right, isn’t he, sweetie?” He bends at the waist, grasps Alex’s hair and pulls back on it. “You love this. Being bad and coming home and getting punished for it.”

It’s not a question, but Alexander answers anyway, because he can never quite stop talking. “Yes,” he says, wetting his lips with his tongue. “Yes, yes, I need more, need -”

Lafayette suddenly stops, dropping the riding crop from his grip so it swings from his wrist by the strap. “Don’t worry, we are not done, little Alex. But I want you ready for me when we are,” he says, and drags Alex down the hall to his bedroom. John follows, unfastening his jeans as he goes. Might as well get comfortable.

By the time he gets to Alex’s room, Lafayette has a bottle of lube and a little plug on the bed beside where he’s thrown Alexander, who is splayed out with his knees on the floor. He’s fingering Alex open roughly, and the blindfold is still on so John can’t see Alex’s eyes but he knows they are shut tight against the slight edge of pain, his mouth in a hard line. “Relax, sweetheart,” Lafayette encourages, out of character for a moment, and Alexander shifts his hips and does. He moans as Lafayette finds the right angle, and just as it happens Lafayette pulls his fingers out, uses them to lubricate the small black plug and pushes the wet tip into Alexander’s opening.

Alex presses back against it, his body eager, and John sees his cock fill out a little more, vying for the bedspread where he could rub off if only he could reach, a pipe dream with Lafayette’s unoccupied hand holding tight to his hip. “Look at you take it,” Lafayette gasps. “Look at you. Little slut. _Oui,”_ he exclaims in a breath, holding back with the very last inch of the plug as Alex groans, open around its thickest part. Finally he lets go, letting Alex take the rest with a deep sigh.

John takes a seat on the bed. “Beautiful thing,” he praises, petting Alex’s hair. He ruffles it a little, musses it up. “Feeling much more at home now that you’re filled, aren’t you?”

Alex nods, bites down on the bedspread. John reaches over him to the nightstand, opens the drawer. “I think you deserve to focus on that for a while, doesn’t he, Lafayette?”

“Oui,” Lafayette says again, already standing, studying the reddening patterns on Alex’s ass and planning his next blows. John reaches under Alex again, slips the silicone cock ring down his shaft as Alex whines in protest. “Shh,” John soothes. “You know when you’re naughty, when you tease, you don’t get to come.” Alexander lets out an indignant breath. “What’s the matter, baby? Got nothing to say for yourself all of a sudden?”

“Please,” Alex says emphatically, and John and Lafayette share a cruel laugh.

“No, I think not, mon cher,” Lafayette says, lining up the crop, and he wastes no time getting back to covering Alex in stinging little smacks, every inch of his ass paid an abundance of attention. “Why don’t you tell me what you did to deserve this, Alexander? See if you can drum up some pity from dear John.”

Alex shakes his head, trying to clear it. “I… _ow,_ ” he cuts off, as Lafayette places a particularly loose slap against the inside of his thigh, “I teased you - Sir - teased you on the… _oooh…_ the train, and in the -” his voice is shaking. John brushes hair that’s fallen loose behind his ear again. “the s-store.”

John pipes up. “I need more details, Alex. What did you do on the train?”

“Put my hand on his… his thigh… and… please, fuck, that hurts. That really hurts.”

“Breathe through it, Alexander,” Lafayette warns, slowing the crop’s assault but still landing it over and over just on the crest of his ass. “It’s supposed to hurt. Focus on telling us, what did you do to deserve this?”

Alex takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I put my hand on your thigh and tried to… touch you… Sir, tried to get you hard for me.”

“And at the grocery?”

“Ahhh… I…” Alex balks, heaves a sob. There are tears on his cheeks, just a few, and John reaches over to wipe them away. “I took some candy, put it in my mouth, showed ‘em to you on my tongue.”

“Ballsy, Alexander,” John says, and Lafayette huffs a laugh. “He thinks because he’s pretty he can get away with anything,” he says, explanatory, as if John doesn’t already know. “By the way, by took, you mean _stole_ those candies, right, lamb?”

“R-right. Stole hard candies. Stuck my tongue out at you.” Alex ruts against the edge of the bed and it only serves to remind him of his predicament, and he groans, completely frustrated.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Lafayette tuts, “that’s only going to earn you more.”

Alex settles for talking incoherently against the sheets for the rest of the flogging, but John picks up on something through the mumbling. “What was that, darling?” he asks, turning Alex’s head toward him. Alexander parts his lips, closes them, then parts them again, like he can’t quite word it.

Finally, the dam breaks and he’s begging. “Fuck me, please, I wanna get fucked, please please someone fucking fuck me, I need it so bad, I’ve _been_ so bad and I’m _being_ so _good_ and I’ve learned my lesson and now I need to be _fucked,_ Jesus, please, pleasepleaseplease…”

Lafayette looks at John. It would take someone with more than the combined strength of the both of them to deny _that._

John slips his jeans down his hips, takes his cock in hand. “Yeah, baby? You wanna get fucked? This plug’s not enough for you, this greedy little ass needs more, huh?” He touches the base of the toy in question, pressing it a little further in, and Alex bucks for the contact. “Not… enough. More,” he echoes, unthinking. John finds it maddening, what Alex does to him. His cock is hot and ready and leaking and he thinks if he enters Alex right now he’ll lose it immediately. He has to back off.

He leans down to say in Alexander’s ear, “Gonna give you to Lafayette first, baby. He knows how to handle you. I’ll take you after, feel your ass all used and wet for me.”

Alexander moans loud, gripping the comforter for dear life. John gets to take in the show of Lafayette undressing; he relishes it, marvels at his body every time he gets to see the whole of it. Hips sharp as cut glass; broad shoulders; thick thighs; strong biceps and triceps. John thinks he was hybrid-engineered for sex and power and often tells him so, usually when he’s getting thoroughly dicked down himself, pinned for Lafayette’s use with almost no effort of one of those strong arms.

Lafayette advances on them, hauls Alex up so he’s fully on the bed on his knees. He yanks his wrists behind him, holding them with one of his big hands - John shivers - and coaxes the plug out with the other, enters Alexander without much ado. “God… you’re so tight for me,” he says, pushing Alex down so his face is pressed to the bed.

“Yes, Sir,” Alex says breathily, trying to shimmy his own hips back for more contact, encourage Lafayette to move. Lafayette backhands him across his ass, growling, and Alex whines high in his throat and tries instinctively to move away but he’s pulled taut. John makes a noise, a little hum of appreciation, from beside them, and Lafayette leans in to capture Laurens in an earth-shaking kiss as he begins to move inside Alex, rocking his hips and eliciting groans of pleasure from the slender man below them. John plays tag with Lafayette’s tongue, letting it chase his own hungrily as it dances across his lips and teeth. It feels like they’re devouring each other, and Alex is getting taken care of so beautifully beneath them, a chorus of moans and gasps and little _thank you_ s, and John is so proud and filled with affection and love. He wants both of these men as his, two vastly different and uncommonly wonderful people whom he cherishes. He wants to feel this high forever, wants to kiss Lafayette forever, wants to fuck Alex forever.

His mind catches on that - a broken record. The kid in question is getting the dicking of his life, it seems - John can’t remember the last time he’d looked so strung out - but it could also have something to do with the fact that he thinks he isn't coming in the foreseeable future. Alexander tends to step out of himself in these situations, let everything course through him as a separate beast. The challenge is reeling him back in, engaging him on planet Earth so he can actually reap the benefits they're trying to impose upon him. Alex had always needed grounding.

“Alex,” John says, reaching down to fist his swollen cock, “look at me.” He realizes how stupid a command that is too late - Alex’s face angles toward him and he gives him the most smug smirk imaginable, and even without his eyes the expression conveys such contempt, such self-satisfaction. John slaps it off his face like he’d done earlier, pulls his hair. “Wanna see you come on Lafayette’s cock, baby boy. He comes first, but you come with him still inside you, or you don’t come at all. Understood?” Alex nods, mouth still open, and John slides the cock ring off slowly, torturously. Lafayette is still pounding away at him, no hiccup to the pattern, thick dark cock ramming into him in quick succession, and without the ring on Alex goes full pornstar, moaning theatrically - John knows it’s all him - and arching his back, manipulating the situation, glutton for pleasure. John lets him, purely because it’s so fucking hot to watch him build himself up. He doesn’t even ask to touch himself and that’s fine. John will be just as happy to see him blow it untouched, make a mess and rub his nose in it as he takes him like he’d promised.

Lafayette’s thrusts begin to staccato and his breathing gets rougher, and he releases Alex’s hands, leaning over him to press against his back and bite at his smooth shoulder. He’s getting close and John focuses on his face, furrowed, then frenzied, then blissed out. He keeps fucking Alexander - virility such that John has never known - and Alexander is soon writhing, hips bruising under Lafayette’s firm grip and panting out both their names like they’re one.

“You bad thing. Come here,” John says, flipping Alexander over to climb on top of him once Lafayette has pulled out, rubbed himself clean on Alex’s ass. Lafayette settles against the pillows. Alex’s ass is still hot to the touch from the beating, and he hisses as John sinks into him, an easy entry but the press of skin on his welts painful. John rips the blindfold off and grins down at him, arcing his hips up so Alex is basically in his lap, supporting his lesser weight with his own core. Here, John has all the power, because Alex will give it to him, and Alex’s arms float up to stretch above his head as John fucks him slowly, patiently, enjoying the way Alex whines when he pushes up against his prostate just so and moans when he drags all the way out only to push all the way in, deep and hard but molasses-slow.

He can only take the pace for so long before he’s holding Alex’s slim hips for himself, grunting as he drives himself closer and closer to climax. He holds on, letting himself sink into the hollows of his lover’s hipbones, as he peaks with a drawn-out groan, hearing Alexander shout his name.

There’s a couple moments of sated staring between them before Lafayette says, “Come here, Alexander, let me have that smart mouth of yours.” Hamilton crawls into his lap and kisses him as Lafayette jerks himself off, thumbing over the head of his second erection and putting John to shame. “Man, you probably gotta see a doctor or something,” he teases, and Lafayette opens one eye while kissing Alex to look at him sideways. “I’m just saying, stamina,” he explains. Lafayette cuffs him on the head with his free hand, sits up more straight against the headboard so Alex is level with him, and then he breaks their kiss.

“Let’s teach him a thing or two about stamina, my love,” he says, and Alex shivers as he covers his cock with his other hand. Alex shuts his eyes against it and starts chanting _Ican’tIcan’tIcan’t_ but Lafayette echoes it, soothes _Youcanyoucanyoucan_ against his lips and nuzzles his nose until Alex is openly sobbing but arching his back, his body hopelessly confused and still vying for it. John gapes, wanting so badly to reach out and touch but the scene is too pristine to be audience-interactive. He holds himself back, watches Alex yearn and arch and wince as his ass rubs against hair on Lafayette’s strong thighs.

Then, to John’s amazement, they’re both coming again, Alex’s ejaculation barely noticeable but his muscles tensing and releasing is a full-body thing, rolling down visibly, in waves, from his neck to his calves. His feet flex and his toes curl and then Lafayette’s mess lands on his belly, hot white streams of fluid that seem to make Alexander have an aftershock as they land.

Lafayette doesn’t move or take away his hand until Alex starts to buzz uncomfortably. He pulls back, tips Alexander down to kiss him again, softly this time, content. Alex shudders and shakes a few more times but eventually relaxes into the gentling, and John joins them, drawn in by their warmth. He kisses each of them in turn and then it all blurs together, an endless field of lips and noses and collarbones and foreheads he wants to kiss for the rest of his life.

“My ass still hurts,” Alexander says, unbidden, as they finally lie down.

John, behind him, gives the meat of it a little squeeze, smacks the spot he’d pinched. “Next time don’t be such a brat,” he says. Alex shoves his ass back into him, and John groans. “You two may be gods among men, but I can’t go again, you insatiable little…”

Alex turns over, blows a raspberry at him. “No worries. Laf will take care of me.”

“Now, Alexander,” Lafayette chides from the other side of John, “remember where that tongue got you last time."


End file.
